Growing Up Fast
by Franklingenius1
Summary: After getting a job and trying to be grown up Danny and Sam realize it isn't as easy as everyone makes it look.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Growing UP Fast

The job

 **This is my first fic so please be patient, this takes place during Danny's, Sam's, and Tuckers junior year of high school and they are all 17. Enjoy** **and please review.**

Sam POV-

"Hey Danny, do you want to meet at the Nasty Burger after school?" I asked my boyfriend of almost a year already knowing the answer.

Ever since Danny and I have been dating things couldn't have been going better, we hang out every day and sometimes when he is out fighting ghosts at night he stops by my house and we talk all night.

"No sorry babe I have to work tonight" Danny said fairly unenthusiastically.

"What? You got a job?" Sam barely got the words out of her mouth before bursting out laughing.

"Well if I want a car I need money, my license does me no good without a car" Danny said defensively.

"No that's great, but protecting the town is already kind of a full time job" Sam added knowing she was right.

Danny POV-

Sam had a good point, but I'm already a junior and flying around isn't a good option for reliable transportation without blowing my cover, But I already got my license last year on my birthday but I haven't gotten much driving in since. Working at a fast food place wasn't ideal but for a high school student it will work. Plus I will finally have money to take Sam out on a real date for once.

"What place on earth would hire you?" Tucker interrupted obviously ease dropping on the conversation.

"The Grocery Store on main needs a stocker and it's perfect because I can do it after school." Danny Exclaimed with a trace of annoyance in his voice.

"Dude calm down I was joking" Tucker replied defensively.

"Why do you seem so nervous Danny?" Sam added in a calming voice trying to sooth Danny.

"I just don't want to screw up my first real job on the first day" Danny told his friends in a Nervous voice.

"You will do great!" Both Sam and Tucker reassured Danny.

"Thanks guys!" Danny said as he sped down the street for a block until he remembered he could fly and then he took off to his new exciting job.

Once Danny got to the grocery store he went into the break room he had been showed during his orientation and put his things in one if the hundred lockers in the room. Danny grabbed an apron and went to the office to meet his trainer.

"Hi my name is Cassidy." The blond girl said with a welcoming smile.

"I'm Danny" Danny said taking the whole situation in and examining his surroundings.

Cassidy was an astonishing girl with golden blond hair, beautiful eyes, and a smile that could brighten any room. But Danny has a girlfriend and loves Sam with all his heart.

"Well Danny lets go up front and get you clocked in and started." Cassidy trailed off as she walked up front signaling for Danny to follow.

The rest of the night went fairly smooth with Danny only knocking over a few cans, once midnight came he went up front and clocked out, grabbed his things and flew immediately to Sam's to tell her all about his night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Growing Up Fast

The Mistake

Sam POV-

Danny came flying into my room a little after midnight to tell me all about his first day at work. He told me about his trainer, Cassidy, and he told me all about his responsibilities and he even told me about the cans he knocked over. I am so proud of him taking on this responsibility.

"So how much will you be getting paid?" Sam asked.

"$9.00 I think" Danny said not too sure of himself.

"That's great! Above minimum wage is hard to get" Sam praised.

Danny POV-

I'm glad Sam approves of my job and is supportive, after all she is the reason I'm doing all of this. Well her and a car. After a stressful yet exciting day some love making with same is just what I need. We have done it a few times before, but usually we just make out and fall asleep.

"You want to fool around tonight?" Danny asked Sam almost begging.

"You had a hard day huh?" Sam questioned.

"Oh yea baby!" Danny teased.

"Well I guess you earned it." Sam said pulling off her night shirt.

The next morning Danny woke up more conferrable than he ever had before, when he rolled over he realized why. He was lying naked next to Sam in her room, which honestly felt right but not on a school say when his parents were expecting him home. Danny immediately woke up Sam and as soon as she came too she let put a slight yelp.

"Why are you still here?" Sam questioned Danny knowing the answer already.

"I guess I fell asleep last night." Danny answered.

"You better get over to your house before both our parents kill us!" Sam scolded Danny (not intentionally) but they both knew how true that was.

Danny flew home terrified that his parents already found him not home, it was only five thirty in the morning and he didn't have to be at school for two hours. Once Danny arrived home he peaked in his parent's room to make sure they were asleep, invisible of course, and once he was reassured he texted same to calm her nerves as well. Once everyone was settled down, Danny took a boiling hot shower just how he likes it. Then he was off to school.

On his way to school Danny stopped by Sam's house like he does every day to walk to school with her. Sam was quite while they walked to school. Danny stopped them outside of school and pulled her into the ally.

"Is everything ok Sam?" Danny asked in s concerned manner.

"Yeah I'm fine" she stated "can we just try a little harder next time to be more careful?"

"Of course baby" Danny reassured her "It was a onetime mistake."

"Thanks, I love you!" Sam said giving Danny a tender kiss.

"I love you too!" Danny replied breaking the kiss only for a second. 

**Well this is the second chapter, please let me know what you guys think. All suggestions welcome. I'm sure you guys can see where it's going.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Growing Up Fast

The First Check

Danny POV-

Two weeks have passed since my first day at work and today after school I get to go get my first paycheck. And if I have calculated it correctly it should be about five hundred bucks. I want to take Sam out to a nice dinner date and put the rest towards my car.

"Hey Sammy what's up?" Danny cheerfully greeted Sam

"Hey Danny, I have a ton of homework to do for Lancer tonight." Sam responded with a bitter scowl about the homework.

"Well after you get done with your homework get dressed up nice for me to come pick you up." Danny commanded Sam, but not in a bossy way. In a 'I have a surprise way'

"What for" Sam questioned the strange request.

"I get my first paycheck today and I want to take you out." Danny said in an excited tone.

"You don't have to do that honey, I already love you like the moon and stars!" Sam Tried to convince Danny otherwise.

"I know I don't have too but I want to, you deserve it!" Danny praised Sam.

"Well you go get your check, and I will go get ready for tonight!" Sam stated running off after giving Danny a kiss.

Sam POV-

Danny getting a job is fantastic, he is so sweet wanting to spend his hard earned money on me. I was so excited I went home and completely forgot about my homework and started picking out a perfect outfit. Then I hoped in the shower and put on my makeup. Right on time Danny showed up looking sharper then I have ever seen in a suit and non-matching pants, but he made it looked great in his own goofy way.

"Hey ready to go?" Danny asked Sam floating into her room.

"Yeah just let me grab my purse." Sam said quickly grabbing her purse and dragging Danny down the steps.

Once Danny and I arrived at the restaurant I was in shock, the most expensive place in town. We talked and joked all night till it was closing time at the restaurant, then we walked along the stream that runs through the park.

"It's so cold outside." Sam barely was able to mumble these words because she was shivering to bad.

"Here take my jacket." Danny said taking his coat off.

Before Sam could protest Danny had his coat over her shoulders and they began to walk home.

Once they got to Sam's house Danny gave her a passionate kiss goodnight and then he flew home, only to be interrupted by Skulker. After a twenty minute battle and a few welps later he was in the thermos and Danny finally fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Growing Up Fast

The Surprise

Danny POV-

It's been almost a month since I took same out on our date, and she seemed to really enjoy it. So tonight I think I'm going to take her out again. I have been working for 5 weeks now and I almost have fifteen hundred dollars saved up. Once I got out of the shower I got dressed and went downstairs for some breakfast only to be nagged immediately from jazz about me coming home late at night. Which in hindsight I should just fly intangibly into my room, but being normal for once was kind of nice.

On my way to Sam's house to walk to school together I couldn't help but feel strange, not like in the past about a ghost or a big test, but just like something was wrong. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something was wrong. After I arrived at Sam's I waited outside for a few seconds like usual, and after a few minutes past I began to grow impatient so I flew up into her room to make sure she didn't sleep threw her alarm.

"Sam! Sam where are you?" Danny yelled knowing her parents weren't home like always.

"I'm in the bathroom!" Sam hollered back followed by a puking sound.

Danny rushed into the bathroom attached to Sam's room only to be greeted by Sam on her knees bent over the toilet and an all too familiar neon green glow floating in the toilet.

"Ectoplasm?" Danny questioned with a confused tone in his voice.

"Yeah and it burns worse than stomach acid coming out!" Sam squeaked in between heaves of throw up.

"We need to get you to the doctor." Danny said while helping Sam off of the floor.

"And tell them what? That I'm puking ectoplasm? Probably because my boyfriend is Danny Phantom!" Sam told Danny with a great deal of sarcasm in her voice.

"Wait, how is this my fault?" Danny questioned Sam.

"I thing I'm pregnant" Sam said heading over to her bed sitting down.

"Are you sure?" Danny questioned not wanting to believe, but knowing there is a strong possibility.

"No. I haven't taken any tests but all the symptoms are there." Sam said insinuating to Danny what she wanted him to do.

"I will be right back." Danny managed to barely squeeze the words out of his mouth before flying off out of the room,

Amity Park being such a small town gossip gets around fast, especially Danny Fenton buying pregnancy tests, or Danny Phantom for that matter. So Danny flew about ten minutes out of town to a gas station along the highway where they would never know Danny. As he landed behind the store and changed back, Danny walked into the store only to be greeted by an unfamiliar face and strange surroundings.

"Perfect." Danny thought to himself. Not in a sarcastic way, but in a way of this is the best he could do.

Not knowing the first thing about pregnancy tests he grabbed all four hanging on the rack as well as some strawberry applesauce, seven up, and some veggie straws. All of Sam's favorites. As he checked out he got a strange look from the man behind the counter but Danny paid and left flying back to Sam as fast as he could.

"What all did you get?" Sam questioned before Danny could even catch his breath.

Danny dumped the contents of the bag onto the bed as they both shared a look. Then Sam grabbed all the tests and headed to the bathroom. After twenty long minutes both Danny and Sam where staring at four positive pregnancy tests.

"What now?" Danny asked Sam not wanting to believe the Results right in front of him.

Danny loved Sam more than anything in the world, and one day he would love to have a family with her. But not today, and not like this.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Growing Up Fast

The Plan

After Danny and Sam sat and ate some food for about twenty minutes Sam finally answered Danny.

"I'm not getting an abortion!" Sam said in a stern but upset tone.

"Good. I don't want you too!" Danny answered sincerely.

"What about adoption?" Danny followed up.

"I don't think someone else raising a half ghost child is a great idea." Sam replied.

Danny POV-

Sam has a point. I hadn't given any thought to the fact that our child might get my powers, I mean I know they are in my DNA but I had been so focused on Sam it slipped my mind.

"Ok so we are defiantly keeping the baby." Danny said almost in a joking manner trying to cheer Sam up.

"My parents are going to disown me." Sam said after a long pause.

"I'm sure they will give you support and love." Danny tried to reassure Sam, but inside he knew she was right.

Sam's parents have always been distant and almost unloving, caring more about their public image rather than family.

"Yes they will! They almost disowned me for being Goth, and again for being vegetarian." Sam corrected Danny.

"I'm sorry Sam." Danny said giving her a big hug.

"It's not your fault Danny." Sam said with a tear rolling down her cheek only to have it wiped away by Danny fooled by a tender kiss.

"I will always be here for you Sammie! I won't let you do this alone!" Danny comforted Sam.

"Plus I think my parents will let you stay with us, I mean they have always wanted grandchildren maybe not this soon but they love you like a daughter." Danny added after another long kiss.

"I love you so much!" Sam told Danny as she gave him a big hug, with tears rolling down her face.

"I love you too Sam!" Danny replied hugging her tightly.

After such an emotional morning, neither Danny nor Sam felt like going to school especially already being 2 hours late. So they decided to take a nap and get some rest.

A few hours later Danny woke up to the sound of Sam barfing again.

"We need to take you to a doctor." Danny insisted holding Sam's hand trying to be supportive.

"It's just morning sickness Danny." Sam corrected Danny making it clear she didn't want to see a doctor.

"Well you're going to have to see a baby doctor eventually." Danny added.

"I will call somewhere in the morning and make an appointment." Sam finally caving into Danny's request.

"Ok just make sure it's not somewhere that my parents will find out, I don't want them to know yet." Danny exclaimed.

"Yeah I think that's for the best." Sam agreed.

Sam POV-

I have never felt so confused in my life. Motherhood at seventeen? Neither Danny nor I are ready for this especially at our young age. I love Danny and would do anything for him but right now a kid isn't what we need. But since it has already happened I guess we have to make the best of the situation.

 **Well that's chapter five. Please tell me what you guys think. Hopefully you like it and if you do I will keep writing more after this.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Growing up fast

The Doctor is in.

Danny POV-

Sam's appointment at the doctors is today and I think I'm more nervous than she is. What if the doctor finds out about my secret or judges us because of our age. Plus Jazz is letting me borrow her car because she thinks I'm going to a different store for work but we are going to an OB-GYN doctor outside of town.

"You ready to go?" Danny asked Sam as she climbed in the car.

"Yeah I think so." Sam responded clicking her seat belt.

Most of the car ride Danny and Sam where quit, but finally after ten minutes Danny broke the silence.

"Are you worried?" Danny asked Sam already knowing the answer.

"I'm terrified. Are you?" Sam questioned Danny just like he did to her.

"I'm nervous." Danny lied, and badly at that.

Sam POV-

I knew Danny was lying about being nervous, he always tries to be the rock but I can see threw him every time.

"It will be ok Sammie, I'm here for you. We can do this together, and this is just as much my fault as it is yours, but I have a job and soon we will have a car of our own." Danny told Sam trying to comfort her.

"We will have a car?" Sam said more as a question to what Danny said.

"Of course we will! You're my everything and now I have to get a vehicle for a family, and I want your opinion on it when we get one." Danny responded without skipping a beat immediately reassuring Sam.

Before Sam could start crying Danny leaned in and gave her a big hug and long kiss, proving to her that her was sincere and loved her more than anything. However Sam already knew how much he loved her and she loved him even more. Sam has never had anyone that believes in her like Danny. Even her own parents tried to mold her into something she isn't, and then thought less of her when it didn't work.

"Good morning." A cheery font desk girl greeted Sam and Danny as they walked into to doctor's office.

"Appointment under Manson." Danny told the girl before Sam could speak.

"If you could please have a seat and fill this out, once you are done bring it back up and we will call you back shortly." The receptionist told Danny handing him the clipboard.

Danny and Sam sat down in the lobby. There weren't many people in the waiting room because it was so early in the morning. As soon as Danny got past the name and birthday part of the form he handed the clipboard to Sam not knowing any of the questions. Sam took the clipboard and filled out the rest pf the questions, after she was done Danny took the clipboard back up to the receptionist and within the next five minutes Danny and Sam where called back to a small room with barely enough room for Danny and Sam as well as the doctor. Sam was handed a gown and asked to change into it before the doctor made his way into the room.

"Hello I'm Dr. Zimmer." The man introduced himself.

"I'm Sam and this is my boyfriend Danny." Sam responded introducing herself and Danny.

"So why are you guys in today?" Dr. Zimmerman asked.

"I think I'm pregnant." Sam told the doctor.

"Well let's take a look." The doctor told them as he got the ultrasound ready.

"There is a heartbeat, however it is too soon to see anything else." The doctor told Sam and Danny confirming what they already knew.

"When will we know the genders?" Danny asked.

"Typically after four and a half to five months." The doctor said chuckling a little at the typical guy question.

"When will I start to show?" Sam asked another typical question.

"Could be as soon as twelve weeks." Dr. Zimmerman told Sam.

"You should start taking pre-natal vitamins. Any more questions?" The doctor asked.

"I think that's it." Danny answered for both of them.

After Danny and Sam left they both felt better about their concerns. And with Sam not going to show for another nine weeks they have some time before they have to tell anyone.

 **Here is another chapter for you guys. It would be awesome to get some reviews so you guys could tell me what you think. Hopefully should have more chapters up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Growing Up Fast

Too Soon

 **I appreciate all reviews and have gotten a lot of things to correct which is great. This is my first story ever and I'm not much of a writer as many could tell. I will continue to try and improve any errors and make these chapters as enjoyable as possible.**

Danny POV-

After Sam's doctor appointment I went into work instead of going to school. Up until now I have been limited to part time, but with a baby on the way full time was mandatory. Reading online I learned that because of my age I'm allowed to drop out of school. Of course getting my G.E.D is a priority after that but it also frees up time to work during the day as well as at night like I have been doing. My parents would never go for this idea however that may not matter because the school called Sam's parents as well as mine and told them about the days of school we've missed. And based on the scowl on my father's face and the fact that my mom never could sit on the couch for long periods of time I had to come clean, but I wanted Sam with me when I told them.

"Danny! We need to talk!" Danny's dad growled at him when he walked through the door.

"Sam you better go home." Danny's mom added.

"I know what we are going to talk about, and Sam and I have some news." Danny Said peaking his parents interest.

Danny could tell by Sam's tense movements and the way she was squeezing his hand she was terrified. And for good reason, because after telling Danny's parents they had to go explain the same thing to the Mansons.

"Mom, Dad… Sam is pregnant." Danny barely squeaked out.

"Oh my." Danny's mom almost whispered.

The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife, and Danny's parents were silent. It wasn't an upset silent or an angry silent, it was an utter shock and awe silent like they had nothing to say. Nothing in their wildest imaginations could have prepared them for that news. After a long silence Danny finally asked the question that he was so sure he knew the answer to.

"Can Sam stay here with us? I want to stay with her to take care of her and the baby, also I don't think her parents will be very supportive." Danny asked gaining confidence is his parents.

"Absolutely not!" Danny's dad responded without a second of hesitation with his wife agreeing with a head nod.

"Your our son and we love you but we will not have an abomination living is this household, and if you are dead set on staying with her then you are not welcome here either!" Danny's mom added with a bitter haste in her voice and a jerking hand gesture to the door.

"Fine! If you're going to be that way then you have no son, and no grandchild!"Danny yelled with warm tears running down his cheeks.

Danny hasn't cried since he was little, but this was the worst pain he could have ever imagined. His parents have always been supportive of his decisions and loved Sam. Right after being ripped from his life, both Danny and Sam went upstairs to grab Danny's things. All he grabbed was as many cloths as he could fit in his small backpack and his phone charger. Then they were off without as much as a single goodbye or hug to Maddie or Jack but there as a mutual sadness in the room almost as they were saying don't go but it was too late. Their words were like one hundred tons of lead crushing Danny.

"I'm so sorry." Sam tried to comfort Danny hugging him.

"I'm glad I never told them about my ghost powers!" Danny tried to joke but al it did was bring his own spirits lower.

"Where are we going to go Danny?" Sam questioned knowing that if Danny's parents acted so cold that hers would only be worse.

"I don't know, I got full time at work so that helps." Danny told Sam knowing that if anyone would understand it would be her.

"You don't have to do that. You don't have to give up your life and education for me." Sam told Danny trying to talk him out of his decision.

"Right now we have no choice Sammie. We can get a hotel for a few nights until we figure things out." Danny almost arguing with Sam.

"Ok." Was all Sam could muster up in response knowing the graduation of the situation.

Once Sam and Danny got to her doorstep the look on their faces was a cross between terror and pain. The terror of not knowing and the pain of the loss of loved ones, not in death but emotional detachment. And the soul crushing reality that the two people who are supposed to always be there for you weren't in your most venerable time ever.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Growing up fast

Round two.

Danny was sweating like he had just run the mile in gym, and his heart was beating faster than the first time he kissed Sam. This conversation was going to go worse than the last and the last conversation didn't go well. Sam had turned whiter than Danny in his ghost form and was shaking like a leaf. The house was silent with only the sound of maids cleaning to cover the sound of Danny and Sam coming inside.

"Samantha! Your father and I need to speak with you!" Sam's mom called to her daughter from the other room.

As Sam and Danny walked into the room there was an uncomfortable silence as her father was reading and her mother was ordering designer cloths online like always. When they saw Danny with Sam everything made sense in their minds. They never thought highly of Danny, in fact they blamed him for the corruption of their perfect little girl.

"Is he the reason you're skipping school?" Sam's father asked accusingly.

"I never have liked that Fenton boy." Her mom followed up.

"No Danny isn't the reason! I'm pregnant!" Sam responded in haste not realizing what she just said.

"How could you? This will destroy our reputation in the fine art's community." Sam's mom responded ignoring the important facts.

"That's all your worried about? Your reputation? Danny's parents kicked him out and he has nowhere to go." Same stated hoping that was enough to get her parents to not act so harsh.

"I don't blame them! I would never let that godless heathen in my home!" Sam's dad added immediately shooting down her request.

"Well I'm staying with Danny and no matter what you guys say you can't change my mind." Sam said and with a swift motion she grabbed Danny's sweaty hand and dragged him upstairs to pack her things.

After Danny and Sam left her house they headed to the Amity Park Hotel and got a room. The man at the counter didn't even mention the fact that Danny was not 18. After they got in there room Sam immediately went to the shower and started her ice cold shower. After she got out of the shower she found Danny asleep after their long day, and she decided to join him. Sam woke up at two in the afternoon and realized Danny would have to be at work soon. Sam started tenderly kissing Danny until she felt him kiss her back. Now it was his turn for a shower, and it was boiling hot. After he was dressed in his black work pants and tan work shirt he gave Sam a kiss and headed out the door.

Danny decided to walk to work not wanting to draw any unnecessary attention to himself flying. He arrived to the grocery store fifteen minutes later and decided to grab a bite to eat before clocking on.

"Hey Danny can I talk to you for a minute in my office." Danny's manager asked in a you don't have a choice voice.

"Sure what is it?" Danny asked closing the office door behind him.

"You have been working hard lately and I got your request form for full time and was curious about the circumstances." He said pulling the form out of his desk.

"Well I recently unenrolled in school and moved out of my parent's house and I could really use the hours." Danny replied as his stomach growled and his palms began to get sweaty again.

"I see. Well we have only one full time position available and it may require some overtime, but if you want it I'm sure you would do great." The manager said immediately relieving Danny.

"Thank you so much sir. I won't let you down. What hours will I be working?" Danny questioned him almost forgetting to ask.

"You need to be here at seven before we open and you should be able leave around eight." He replied making a note on the schedule.

"That's a lot! What will I be making?" Danny asked hoping he might get a raise without asking.

"Well you're making eight twenty three an hour now, if you do well after two weeks I will give you nine dollars an hour and it go up from there." He said hoping that would satisfy Danny.

"Thank you so much." Danny thanked one last time before leaving the office.

"Damn I only have two minutes now, guess I will eat after work." Danny told himself getting ready to clock in.

After the store closed Danny helped clean up even though he didn't have to and he bought himself a sandwich and Sam a salad hoping to surprise her. Once he got home Sam was sitting it the chair in the room reading her favorite book, Gone With The Wind.

"Hey I brought you a salad and some sweet tea." Danny told Sam as she looked up from her book.

"Thanks Baby I'm starving." Sam responded not wasting a second stuffing her face.

"I talked to my manager today and he gave me full time! And he said if I do well I will get a raise!" Danny could hardly hold in his excitement.

"Wow really! How many hours will you be working?" Sam questioned taking another bite.

"Could be up to sixty five hours a week." Danny told Sam realizing how much that actually was saying it out load.

"That's a lot!You don't have to do this!" Sam trying to talk Danny out of it knowing it wouldn't work because Danny is so stubborn.

"I do for us. We need income right now and the more the better. Tomorrow we need to go look for a place to live." Danny telling Sam something she already knew but didn't want to accept.

"Thank you so much Danny." Sam said giving Danny a giant hug and kissing him on the cheek.

"I would do anything for you and our baby!" Danny told Sam leading her to the bed.

"We should get some sleep we have a big day tomorrow." Danny said turning out the light and pulling Sam close to him, her body warmth soothing him to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Growing up fast

Living arrangements

Saturday morning Danny and Sam woke up late not having to be anywhere. Today is their second day in the hotel room and it was already getting expensive.

"Do you want to get some breakfast?" Sam asked Danny as he flushed the toilet.

"What do you want to get?" Danny questioned Sam taking his shirt off.

"I'm craving pancakes" Sam gargled at Danny while brushing her teeth.

"Cravings already?" Danny asked thinking it was too soon.

"I can have cravings not related to the baby Danny." Sam educated her clueless boy.

After the young couple ate breakfast at the hotel they went back to their room and used the free Wi-Fi to look up apartments in town. Since Amity Park is such a small town there weren't many options especially on the budget side of things. There were only two choices in their budget. A studio apartment barely big enough for the two of them let alone a baby, and a three bedroom townhome in terrible shape. They both cost six hundred and fifty dollars a month but Danny and Sam decided that the town home could be fixed and would be a better environment for a baby.

Later on that day Danny and Sam checked out of their hotel and walked to their new home. The outside of the townhome was brown stucco and was in great shape, but the inside needed major work that Danny would have to do by himself. There were fist sized holes in all the walls, the carpet needed to be replaces but the bathroom and kitchen have new tile, and they needed all new appliances.

"What do you think Sammie?" Danny asked Sam fearing she wouldn't like it.

"It's great Danny thank you!" Sam relieved Danny.

"Now for a car." Danny told Sam making her remember Danny's original goal.

"Do you have enough?" Sam questioned Danny.

"We! Should have enough for something. What's mine is yours Sam!" Danny surprising Sam with his response.

"Danny…" Sam said with a catch in her throat and tears in her eyes.

"I love you more than anything in the world and it may not be ideal circumstances but I'm here for you and we are starting our life together." Danny told Sam bringing her into a tight hug.

Danny found a SUV on craigslist for only fifteen hundred dollars. It would take up almost the rest of their money but it would be safe for the baby and good to get Danny to and from work. It was a black 2003 ford expedition with a lot of miles but it ran good and was nice inside with cloth seats and even a sunroof, which Sam loved. After Danny bought the SUV they went to a furniture store and bought a mattress, and on their way home they spent the remainder of their savings on food and gas. Now settled in their new home Danny and Sam sat down to their first meal, ramen noodles and fried potatoes. Danny wasn't much of a cook however he managed not to burn the easy meal and gave Sam everything she ever wanted. That night they laid in their new bed with no sheets or pillows and only a blanket to cover them for the night. Danny wouldn't get paid for another six days, then Sam could finally go shopping for the things they wanted. Because they already had everything they needed, each other.

 **Sorry a short chapter guys. I have been super busy lately but I'm trying to get at least one chapter up each night. I appreciate the support and always reviews are helpful. Thanks**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Growing up fast

Tucker's shock

Danny and Sam have been in their new home for nearly four weeks and at this point Sam was seven weeks pregnant. Up till now Tucker had been out of state for a tech school scholarship exchange program, and Danny and Sam didn't want to bother him with their problems.

"Tucker comes back tomorrow." Danny told Sam as he started up the stove.

"Wow he is in for a surprise." Sam responded as she started playing their favorite playlist from her phone.

Almost immediately after that unfaithful day Danny and Sam left their patents houses their phones were suspended and could no longer text and call, however all other functions still worked.

"That's an understatement, we should try to get ahold of him when he comes back and explain." Danny told Sam dropping some eggs and potatoes into their only pan.

"I can tell him at school." Sam added.

"Yeah, and maybe he can help you with some of your classes before finals." Danny threw the idea at Sam hoping she would take his advice.

Up until this point Danny would stay up and help Sam study and with her homework, but he is no tucker and Sam is the most important thing.

"That would be awesome! I could get a 3.7 GPA for this semester if I pass all my finals." Sam told Danny appreciating the fact he thought so much about her.

"Yeah and I'm sure you could get a scholarship next year." Danny added their dinner off of the stove and placing it on two separate paper plates.

"I don't think there's any college in my future especially a scholarship." Sam said adding some salt and pepper to her dinner.

"Sam, you can do anything you want. If you want to be a doctor or a lawyer or even if you want to flip burgers at the nasty burger, I don't care. I will support you no matter what. And you are smart enough to do anything. You have two be the brains in our family because it certainly isn't me!" Danny passionately preached to Sam.

"You really think I could be a doctor?" Dam asked Danny ignoring him calling them a family but not letting it slip her mind.

"You would be great at it! You care about people and you're so sweet. Any sick person would be lucky to have you help them." Danny praised Sam.

The next day was Friday and Tucker wouldn't be at school until Monday, however as usual things didn't go as planned.

"Excuse me sir. Where are your phone chargers at?" Tucker asked the sales associate stacking cans on a shelf.

"They are on isle twelve on the right side." Danny answered not recognizing the familiar voice.

"Danny?" Tucker asked in utter confusion. "You got a job?"

"Yeah I did." Danny answered realizing what this meant.

"Why aren't you in school?" Tucker asked the reasonable question.

"It's a long story. Come to this address tonight for dinner at seven and we will explain everything." Danny told Tucker handing him a piece of paper with an address, and getting back to work.

"Ok dude whatever you say!" Tucker told Danny heading over to isle twelve.

Later that night Danny brought home some fried chicken and Mack and cheese from work for the three of them. Since they didn't have a dining table or any eating surface the decided to eat on the couch, which they have been doing but it seemed inappropriate for a guest, even tucker. After three long hours of talking, explaining, and even a little crying Tucker had to head home leaving Danny and Sam with their thoughts. Mostly that they needed furniture. After cleaning up the dinner mess Danny and Sam went to bed holding each other like always except tonight they felt different. Instead of disappointment and regret in the back of their minds it was a feeling that maybe this was the best thing that could have happened to them. And that made them feel happier than ever, proving you don't need a lot to have a lot.

 **There you go guys! Review please. And if you haven't read the other nine chapters you should! It will make this make way more sense.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Growing up fast

Jazz is Sweet.

 **Hey guys sorry about the delay I have been super busy lately. Here is another chapter and if you haven't read all the other chapters I highly recommend it! You will understand the story so much more. Review please!**

A couple weeks went by fairly uneventful. Danny worked every day and Sam was in school five days a week. Since their parents found out the whole town knew within the day and that meant the weeks that followed out casted Sam even more than usual and to make it all worse she didn't have her best friend to help her cope. Many nights Danny would come home from work to find Sam sobbing in their bedroom from the days torturing, and the baby hormones didn't help.

Jazz had taken notice to this and she was concerned about Sam and Danny. Sam sat by herself almost every day at school in class and at lunch, since tucker had gotten more involved in his technology he had developed special classes and a new group of friends abandoning Sam. One bad day in particular someone wrote "whore" all over Sam's locker and filled it with rotten milk that destroyed everything inside. As soon as Sam seen the writing she shrugged it off because that wasn't the worst thing they have done, but when she opened her locker getting covered in the rotten smelling substance she couldn't help but burst into tears as all the other kids laughed. Jazz noticed this and almost felt like crying herself and covered her mouth in a gasp.

Sam immediately ran out of the school and with nowhere to go she went to her favorite spot, the top of an old abandoned twenty story building. Sam used to love to come up here and watch the town and Danny would fly up there late at night and would fly her home in his arms. But now it wasn't so much a place of happiness but a reminder of how much her life has changed and how much everyone hated her.

"Hey are you ok?" Jazz asked Sam startling her.

"No!" Sam managed to squeak in between her sobs.

"I'm sorry Sam those kids can be so cruel!" Jazz told Sam hopping up on the old air conditioner next to her.

"I hate them all!" Sam screamed coughing afterwards.

"C'mon lets go." Jazz said to Sam grabbing her hand.

After a short car ride they arrived at Sam's favorite restaurant with a good sized vegetarian and vegan menu. After they sat down with their order Sam had finally stopped crying but her eyes were beat red and she dug in to her food having missed lunch and the baby taking over.

"Thanks for lunch Jazz." Sam thanked her taking another bite.

"I've been really worried about you and Danny lately." Jazz responded surprising Sam.

"I thought you guys didn't want to see us!" Sam said a little loader than she meant.

"That's my parents. I don't know why they did what they did but I still love Danny and you too! You're like a sister to me now more than ever." Jazz told Sam almost making her cry again.

"Thanks Jazz." Sam told her new friend.

"Hey I have a favor to ask?" Sam followed up on her last statement.

"What is it?" Jazz asked kind of confused.

"Could you some over after school some days to help me with homework and keep me company?" Sam asked hoping she could improve her grades.

"Sure Sam, anything for you." Jazz responded in a sincere voice.

When Danny came home from work at eight and found his sister at his house on the couch watching Netflix with Sam he was more than surprised, especially after she ran over to him and gave him the biggest hug she could. After Sam and Jazz explained the situation and the fact that Jazz would be over a lot Danny felt relived knowing Sam had a great quality friend and the he had his sister back.

"I'll be back." Danny told the two of them grabbing the baseball bat they kept behind the door and his jacket.

"Where are you going Danny?" They both asked in unesen.

"I'm going to pay some old friends a visit!" Danny said his eyes flashing green as he slammed the door.

About two minutes later his tires screeched in front of Dash's house. Danny knocked on the door keeping the bat hidden behind his right leg.

"Fantonio! How's that whore of yours doing?" Dash asked not anticipating what was about to happen.

"Rotten!" Danny hissed his voice laced with venom.

Danny grabbed Dash by his shirt and threw him onto the grass in front of his house with all his strength ghost and all. Danny then proceeded to grab the bat that had fallen and took a swing at dash who was still on the ground. All you could hear was the sound of bones cracking as the bat made contact with Dash's ribs. Danny wound up for another swing this time making contact with his knee cap.

"Please stop!" Dash cried grabbing his leg.

Danny laid a giant kick to his face with his steal toed boots making blood poor from his face.

"You're going to leave her alone! And you're going to tell your friends to leave her alone! And if anyone finds out about this you won't walk away and your friends will be next!" Danny told Dash grabbing him by his hair, and after delivering one final punch to the face he got in his car and drove away leaving dash laying lifeless on the grass.

When Danny arrived back at his house Jazz and Sam where both waiting in the living room for him to arrive. And to no shock he was covered in blood, but not his own.

"What did you do Danny?" Sam questioned already knowing the answer.

"If anyone at all bugs you again, you let me know!" Danny told Sam in a stern voice ignoring her question heading to the bathroom to wash up.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Growing up Fast

Cheater Cheater Pumpkin Eater

 **Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think of this story. And if you haven't already read the other chapters!**

The following week's school was unusually quiet for Sam. Dash finally came back to school wearing a blue cast on his leg and brace around his neck with no lack of bandages on his face. Since the locker incident nobody talked to Sam which was an improvement on the constant insults. Sam and Jazz spent almost every day together after school. One day Jazz was busy so Sam decided to surprise Danny at work. When she walked in she found Danny busy stocking a shelf and Paulina leaning against a shelf talking to him. She decided to sit back and watch to see if any old feelings were still there.

"What do you want Paulina?" Danny asked mildly annoyed.

"You silly!" Paulina replied gently touching Danny's arm.

"Go away! I'm working, and you know I'm with Sam!" Danny replied

"C'mon honey, you know I can do it way better than any Goth skank!" Paulina said grabbing Danny's pants.

"Get away! I'm with Sam! And I love her no matter what you stupid bitches do it won't change!" Danny spewed angrily.

"Fine! You will regret this!" Paulina yelled walking out the store not noticing Sam standing there.

"Did you mean that?" Sam asked Danny surprising him.

"Every word of it! Can you believe that whore?" Danny responded continuing his task.

"Thanks Danny." Sam told him handing him the fudge banana shake she brought him.

"Thanks Sammie!" Danny said taking a drink of the shake.

Later on that evening Danny came home to Sam cooking him dinner. Danny sat on the couch and grabbed his laptop off of the coffee table.

"Wait what?" Danny questioned Sam realizing they didn't have furniture yesterday.

"I came home to this. Jazz bought it for us." Sam told Danny placing some ramen noodles in a bowl for him.

"I have another Doctors appointment tomorrow." Sam told Danny sitting down next to him on their new kitchen table.

"What time?" Danny asked Sam adding some salt to his soup.

"Ten in the morning." Sam replied.

"I have to be at work at one so that should work." Danny replied.

The next day Danny woke up at seven and decided to make Sam some breakfast. He made her an omelet and some pancakes. Once she woke up she smelled the delicious aroma she headed downstairs.

"You made breakfast?" Sam questioned Danny knowing he wasn't much of a cook.

"Yeah just for you!" Danny responded placing a plate in front of her.

As Sam dug into her food realizing it was much better than she had expected. After Danny and Sam arrived at the doctor's office they checked in and where immediately called back into the room. Sam changed into the gown and the doctor came in to do the ultra sound.

"How far along are you?" The doctor asked rubbing the cold jelly onto Sam's stomach.

"Eight weeks I think." Same responded.

"Well it looks like you're going to have a little boy!" The doctor said in an excited manner.

"Thanks doctor." Danny said.

"Any other questions?" The doctor asked standing up.

"No sir." Danny and Sam said together.

The doctor left and Sam got dressed.

"Isn't it early to know the gender?" Danny asked Sam with excitement in his voice.

"Yes. But I think it's because of your special abilities." Sam responded.

"Do you think that means he has my powers?" Danny asked.

Danny saying "he" made thing that much more real, up until now they had a baby but with all their other problems the baby wasn't a big issue or thought. But now all they could think about was their little boy. Now they could start buying baby furniture and setting up their nursery. Sam couldn't wait to tell Jazz.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Growing up Fast

Baby Shopping

 **Hey guys. Here is another chapter. Thanks for all the followers and favorites. Please review or feel free to pm me.**

Danny woke up first on one of his few days off out of habit. He went downstairs and poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down on the couch grabbing his laptop and a stack of bills. Danny believe it or not is better with finances than Sam and it was that time of the month to pay the bills. After a long painful hour and a half and a whopping two thousand dollars later Danny decided to go upstairs and take a shower. Since they don't have health insurance Sam's doctors appointments are getting very expensive, so on today's agenda was getting her insurance. Sam woke up while Danny was in the shower and decided to go downstairs and get herself some coffee as well.

After Danny and Sam where ready for the day they both got in the SUV and headed towards the mall. Amity Park Mall isn't big at all in fact there's only two big department stores and only one maternity store for Sam to pick from. It wasn't hard to pick the crib and bed sets due to Sam's odd taste. They chose a black faux wood crib and green and purple paint splatter sheets to cover the bedding. The ordered a matching car seat and carrier as well. Danny and Sam put everything they ordered on layaway and decided to get the small stuff closer to the birth to save on money now. After that order Danny and Sam went to like ten different stores looking for bigger cloths for Sam.

"What do you think about this one?" Sam asked Danny holding up a short black sleeveless dress.

"Anything looks great on you!" Danny complimented in a half joking voice.

"I'm being serious Danny!" Sam snapped replacing the dress on the rack.

"How about this one?" Sam asked once again picking up a deep purple dress with flowers on it.

"It's not goth…" Danny said almost as a question.

"I know, but I like it." Sam replied pretending as if she was wearing it.

"Well it looks great, why don't you get both." Danny told Sam grabbing the other one off of the rack.

"Can we afford it?" Sam asked Danny looking at the cart full of cloths they already have.

"Anything for you baby!" Danny said sweeping Sam into a kiss.

At the register Danny cringed as the price kept going up with each scan till the total rested at three hundred and fifty five dollars. Danny and Sam brought all of the bags to their car and left to go get lunch. Driving by the old Fenton Works brought back great memories followed by bitterness, but that all went away when they noticed Jazz crying on the front step with a suitcase and backpack by her side. Danny stopped and turned around so Sam's side was towards jazz and Sam got out to comfort her.

"What's wrong Jazz?" Sam asked having not seen her for a couple of days.

"I just got kicked out!" Jazz cried surprising Sam.

"What! Why?" Sam asked already knowing that familiar look on her face.

"I'm pregnant!" Jazz dropped a bombshell. She was the last person anyone would have expected to get knocked up.

"Come on." Sam told Jazz grabbing her suitcase and hand walking towards the car.

Danny already knew the face both Sam and Jazz where making and knew they would have a houseguest for a long time.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Growing up fast

Another one?

The next day Jazz woke up late and Danny was already at work. Sam made Jazz and herself breakfast and they sat down at the kitchen table to eat.

"So what are you going to do?" Sam asked Jazz after a long silence.

"I'm not sure yet. I'm one hundred percent against abortion, but I'm not sure how a baby would affect my career and I'm sure I couldn't go to college with no dad." Jazz started to ramble thinking about her situation.

"Speaking of which, what's up with the dad? Who is he?" Sam asked.

"He's this super sweet intelligent guy I met at a seminar, but he told me he didn't want any part of a baby's life." Jazz told Sam her voice getting a little lower and sadder.

"So you're going to keep the baby?" Sam asked assuming the answer was yes.

"I'm thinking I'm going to give it up for adoption." Jazz told Sam surprising her.

"What that's crazy? You don't want your child growing up in a foster home all its life.

"I need my education Sam!" Jazz said getting a little defensive.

"What is someone you knew adopted it?" Sam asked getting a smirk on her face.

"Who?" Jazz asked quit confused.

"Me and Danny!" Sam responded with Jazz almost making her coffee go through her nose.

"Isn't one baby going to be enough for the two of you?" Jazz asked regaining her composure.

"It's going to be a lot, and two babies would be more but it's better than family going to a foster home. Plus Danny and I would raise it like our own." Sam added.

"Don't you need to talk about this with Danny?" Jazz asked reminding Sam she had a boyfriend.

"I will but I'm sure he will be ok with it." Sam responded reassuring Jazz.

"If Danny is ok with it then it should be fine. If I'm going to give up my baby it might as well be to you guys." Jazz told Sam.

That night when Danny got home from a long day at work Jazz was in her new room setting things up and Sam was cooking some fried potatoes and hamburger for Danny and Jazz, and a salad for herself. After the three of them ate and the dishes were done Danny went upstairs to take a shower and Sam and Jazz got ready to tell Danny the big news. Once Danny came back downstairs he immediately knew something was up just by the tension in the room.

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"I'm giving my baby up for adoption." Jazz said leaving Danny in shock.

"And I think we should adopt!" Sam added before Danny could say anything.

"Are you sure you want to give up your baby?" Danny asked directing the question towards Jazz.

"I think so." Jazz said with some uncertainty in her voice. "I need to focus and school and a career before a baby and I want the child to get loved and nurtured and lots of attention. And I can't give it that while I'm in school."

"Well if this is what you want, Sam and I would love to raise another son or daughter." Danny responded walking over to give Jazz a hug.

"Thank you so much!" Jazz told Danny starting to cry, Then Sam joined the hug.

Later on that night Danny and Sam went onto the maternity store website and doubled their order with the exception of the sheets because they didn't know the sex yet. When Danny was holding Sam trying to fall asleep the terrifying thought popped in his head. For the next nine months he has to deal with two hormonal women and for the next eighteen years he has to take care of two kids! One way or another things will be ok, at this point Danny had no option to fail!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Growing Up Fast

Names, Nursery and Graduation.

 **Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update. My family is moving and it's been taking a lot my time. Here is another chapter I hope you guys like it.**

Four months later the three young parents knew that jazz was going to have a little girl. Sam was very pregnant at this point and both Sam and Jazz are on summer break, well Jazz graduated and Jack and Maddie didn't even show up. Danny and Sam are faced with coming up with names and preparing the nursery all before their little boy is born. And two weeks after Jazz gives birth she is off to Brown to join the second semester of college.

"What color do you want his side to be?" Danny asked Sam sitting in the empty white room.

"I think blue would go good with the purple on the other side." Sam told Danny holding the color cards up to the wall.

"I think so too. We can go get the paint on our way back from getting the cribs and stuff." Danny said standing up.

"You're going to do it all today?" Sam questioned

"This is my only day off in the near future. I have to!" Danny told Sam helping her up.

"Why aren't they giving you days off?" Sam asked squinting her eyes.

"I told them I needed three weeks off once the baby is born. And they are giving me two of the weeks as paid vacation." Danny said grabbing his keys off of the counter.

"You didn't have to do that!" Sam said giving Danny a kiss.

"I want to help as much as possible." Danny replied holding the car door open for Sam.

Danny and Sam stopped by the mall picking up the five large boxes in the back of their expedition. On their way to the hardware store they stopped at a Philly Cheesesteak shop for sandwiches. While they were eating the decided to come up with the baby names so they could paint them on the wall. They had already narrowed down their choices and wanted a final decision for their little boy and girl.

"What's your favorite names?" Sam asked Danny taking a bite of her sandwich.

"For boys I like Alexander, Cole, and Grayson." Danny told Sam.

"I like all of those. But I think Grayson is my favorite." Sam responded.

"It's mine too!" Danny said getting excited.

"What about a middle name? And a last name?" Danny questioned nervously.

"I defiantly want your last name… I mean err them to have your last name." Sam started to ramble.

"What about the middle name?" Danny asked not questioning Sam's nervousness.

"What about Grayson James Fenton." Sam suggested.

"I love that. What about our little girl?" Danny asked.

"Jazz likes Alexandra, which could be shortened to Alex." Sam told Danny.

"I like that. What about Bella for the middle name?" Danny said connecting the full name in his head.

"Alex Bella Fenton. Alexandra Bella Fenton." Sam said out loud.

"What do you think about Jazmin for the middle name?" Danny suggested.

"Don't you think that will be kind of weird if she doesn't know Jazz is her mom?" Sam questioned.

"You're going to be her mom! Just because you don't give birth to her doesn't make her not your daughter." Danny told Sam surprising her.

"I think Jazz will love it!" Sam added.

"Grayson James Fenton, and Alex Jazmin Fenton." Danny said out loud making everything way more real.

"I love them!" Sam told Danny grabbing his hand in hers.

After Danny and Sam finished lunch they went to the hardware store and picked up the paint. Later on that night their nursery was finished, half blue and half purple with black wood furniture and matching bedspreads. Jazz came home later that evening to find a beautiful nursery and two beautiful names for two beautiful babies.

 **There it is guys! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Growing Up fast

Making it official

Sam is now eight months pregnant and is ready for it to be over. One night Danny got sent home early and decided to put his plan into action. He has been planning something for weeks but hasn't been able to because of work.

"Sammie! I'm home." Danny called walking through the door.

"I'm upstairs!" Sam called back from the laundry room.

"Hey your home early." Sam said in a surprised voice.

"Yeah they sent me home early, you want to go out to eat?" Danny asked.

"Sure, just let me change." Sam replied.

"Ware something nice!" Danny called to Sam as she walked into their room.

Danny took Sam and they walked down the road to the restaurant they went to the first time they went out, yes the night Sam got pregnant, and Sam was surprised that Danny had already made a reservation earlier. Danny and Sam sat down to breadsticks and salad and ordered their food.

"This was such a surprise." Sam told Danny taking a bite of her salad.

"I wanted to do something nice for you." Danny responded not entirely lying, he did but he also had alternative motives.

"Why this place?" Sam asked forgetting the significance of the restaurant.

"This is the restaurant we had our first romantic date at, you know… The night Grayson was you know…" Danny told Sam reminding her of that perfect night.

"Oh ya! I forgot about that night." Sam responded "That was one of the best nights of my life."

Later on that night after dinner Danny and Sam Decided to go for a walk past the creek that ran through Amity Park Park. The sky was clear so you could see all the stars, and the creek was a perfect teal color that you could see your reflection in. There wasn't another soul in the park, only grasshoppers chirping in the background. The grass pure green without imperfections, and the amber street lights illuminating the way.

"Hey Sam." Danny said making Sam stop and look at him.

"Yeah?" Sam asked kind of confused.

"You're my Best friend, girlfriend, the soon to be mother of our two kids, and my motivation to get through every day. I couldn't imagine life without you and I want you to be by my side every day till the end of time. I want every day to be a great one and if you say yes they will be." Danny gave Sam his speech making her tear up.

"Sam, you're my everything! Will you marry me?" Danny asked Sam pulling out a perfect golden ring with a baby blue emerald in the middle and getting down on one knee.

"Oh my god! Yes yes, of coarse yes! You're the best Danny and I would love to be by your side every day!" Sam said, with Danny slipping the ring on Sam's finger.

"This ring is beautiful! Where did you get it?" Sam asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Jazz helped me pick it out. Its unique and beautiful just like you Sammie!" Danny responded pulling Sam into a kiss.

Danny scooped up Sam inn his arms and changed into his ghost form flying up into the perfect night sky. Sam's silk black hair blowing in the wind, her perfect purple eyes staring into Danny's neon green ghost eyes. They landed on the highest roof top, the same one Sam would wait for Danny on late at night. They sat there staring at the stars for hours until Sam fell asleep in Danny's arms. Danny picked up Sam and flew her home. He laid her in bed giving her a kiss on the cheek before lying next to her and falling asleep holding his fiancé. Finally engaged to the love of his life the person he wants to spend eternity with.

 **There is another one for you guys. Please review and tell me what you think. Favorites are helpful too!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Growing Up Fast

Surprise!

 **Alright guys. Sorry I update late but it's the only time I have to write. Some of you guys have pointed out some similarities with another story. I have tried to keep my story original and I hope you understand. Enjoy and I hope to do more stories in the future but I would like to finish this one first.**

With the street lights still on, and dew on the grass the sun just peaking over the town's skyline Sam started to wake and discovered Danny with all the covers one of her pillows. After using the bathroom she decided to take back what was hers so she jumped on Danny only to discover he was already awake and he became intangible as she landed on the empty bed only to find Danny floating over her. Danny was going to tease and wrestle with his sweet Sammie like he always does but found himself blocked by a very large stomach containing his son.

"Danny that's not fair!" Sam said rolling over with Danny turning visible.

"I don't have to be!" Danny said playfully throwing a pillow at Sam.

"You want to get some breakfast?" Sam asked throwing thee pillow back at Danny.

"Sure what do you want?" Danny asked heading to the bathroom get ready.

"I'm not sure, how about IHOP?" Sam asked following him into the bathroom.

"Sure. That sounds great!" Danny agreed turning on the shower closing the shower curtain.

"I have to be at work at nine today." Danny called to Sam as he got undressed.

"Ok well we can go and I will drop you off at work after. I have a doctor's appointment this afternoon anyway." Sam replied.

"I really don't like you driving without your license by yourself." Danny told Sam knowing that Sam likes the rush of driving illegally.

"I'll be fine Danny!" Sam scolded.

"At least see if Jazz will go with you." Danny asked trying to compromise.

"She is. We both have an appointment." Sam told Danny putting him back in his perfect fitting place!

After Danny and Sam finished their pancakes and coffee Sam dropped Danny off at work and pulled through the parking lot to go home. After she arrived she decided to watch a couple of episodes of Shameless on her laptop, however Netflix only has the U.K version so she had to torrent it online. After almost finishing half a season Jazz came down to raid the fridge for some food. She's at that point where everything in sight is going in and in the strangest combinations possible. She grabbed some leftover pancakes and some watermelon, along with the jar of peanut butter.

"That's gross!" Sam commented startling Jazz even though she knew Sam was there.

"You should know all about the cravings!" Jazz replied plopping the pancakes in the microwave.

"I know, but mine where never that weird!" Sam corrected Jazz.

"What about the brownies with gravy and broccoli soup." Jazz asked grabbing the pancakes out of the beeping microwave and mixing it all together.

"Yeah that one was pretty weird. What time do you want to leave?" Sam asked pausing her show knowing this conversation could go on for a while.

"My appointment is at two and yours is at two thirty so let's leave by one fifteen and try to get there early." Jazz said always being thee better one at planning.

"Okay sounds good! You want to grab a bite to eat afterwards?" Sam asked.

"Sure I'm craving barbeque." Jazz responded completely forgetting she was already eating.

Later on that day Sam was riding passenger in Jazz's Honda civic. They were only about thirty minutes away from the doctors. Sam started feeling pain and cramping not long after they left. With her water breaking and Sam starting to breath heavy, Jazz pulled over and instead of calling nine one one she decided to call Danny.

"Hello Amity Park Grocery store this is Danny how can I help you?" Danny asked answering hiss work phone.

"Danny! It's Jazz!" Jazz told Danny with a distressed tone in her voice.

"Oh my god! Is it happening?" Danny asked.

"Yes! Yes it is!" Jazz replied as Danny closed his phone and ran up front.

Danny clocked out and told Cassidy, his boss, that he was leaving because of Sam. She immediately knew what he meant and let him go. Danny ran outside to the back ally and changed into Danny Phantom and sped off as fast as he could. Moments later Danny found Jazz and Sam on the side of the road and scooped his unconscious fiancé into his arm and flew with the speed of light to the hospital. Minutes later Danny landed behind an empty ambulance and changed back right before running through the hospital doors.

"Help she is going into labor!" Danny yelled setting Sam into a wheelchair sitting in the hall.

"Let's get her into a room now!" A dark haired nurse said with obvious hustle in her voice.

"Is she going to be ok?" Danny asked with concern lacing his words.

"The baby is coming! We need to get her on pain meds and ready to go into labor!" The nurse responded wheeling Sam into a room.

Danny held Sam's sweaty hand the entire labor. Shortly after Jazz arrived she was changed into scrubs and was rushed into the room just in time to see the birth of her nephew. At six that night their beautiful baby boy was born. Danny and Jazz surrounded Sam as she held Grayson. He had a very odd colored eyes a combination of Sam's lavender and Danny's baby blue eyes. What little hair he had was jet black and his smile brightened the room. Finally the waiting was over Danny and Sam have their baby boy and couldn't be happier. Their Family was almost complete.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Growing up fast

Back to school and a new job

 **Heyy guys, sorry so long for the update but I have been super busy with my house and I just got a new job. But I have another chapter hear for you. I'm going to hopefully do 21 chapters in this story. I need other ideas for more stories after this one so you guys should let me know what you want to see.**

Two weeks after Sam and Grayson got home from the hospital Sam had to leave Grayson for the first time since he was born. Sam's grandmother was in the hospital and since she was put in a home by Sam's parents she never got visited.

"Do you have to go?" Danny asked Sam as she packed up her suitcase.

"You will do fine." Sam insisted. Since Grayson was born Danny was scared to hurt him because he was so little and fragile.

"Will Jazz be ok watching him at night while you work?" Sam asked Danny. Since their son was born Danny decided to get a new job as an overnight security guard for a local shopping center.

"She should be ok. She loves Grayson and all she has to do is wake up when he cries." Sam responded.

"So all night." Danny joked making Sam giggle.

Danny grabbed Sam's suitcase and carried it down to the truck. She had a long flight ahead of her to Colorado. Her grandmother had been placed in a hospital there because they have the top doctor in the country for brain tumors. She was planning on being gone for two weeks until she had to be back for school. Sam decided to do a credit recovery program over the summer so that she could graduate early. With two kids things were going to get expensive, and Sam wanted a job. Danny wanted her to go to college and get a degree but Sam couldn't stand by and watch Danny work himself to death. Danny has become an excellent father since his son was born. Sam immediately had her maternal instinct and Jazz knew her baby would be in good hands.

"I love you so much!" Danny told Sam bringing her into a kiss.

"I love you too Danny. You're the best thing to ever happen to me and I'm going to miss you so much." Sam responded opening her bag and grabbing her plane ticket.

"Two weeks is a long time." Danny told Sam grabbing her for another hug.

"It will be over before you know it, especially with Grayson." Sam responded laughing.

"I have to go baby, but I love you and I will call you once I land." Sam said breaking their hug.

"And I love you my baby boy." Sam told Grayson grabbing him from his carrier and giving him a kiss.

"By baby I love you too." Danny told Sam as she entered to terminal.

Danny grabbed Grayson and headed to the truck. This was the longest he has ever been without seeing Sam since they met, and he already missed her being there. Especially when Grayson started to cry. Danny went home and put Grayson in his crib to nap, then he went into the bathroom to take a shower. He had to be at work in an hour and still had to get ready, eat dinner, and feed Grayson before he left.

After Danny got out of the shower and dressed he went into the nursery to find Grayson wide awake laying in his Crib. Danny wasn't surprised, since he was born Grayson didn't sleep much. Not that baby's sleep a lot but Grayson especially didn't sleep. Danny made himself and Jazz grilled cheese sandwiches and he heated up a bottle for Grayson.

"Jazz Dinner!" Danny hollered up the stairs to Jazz.

"Thanks Danny." Jazz said walking down the stairs reading a book.

"I have to go to work." Danny told Jazz as Grayson finished his bottle.

"I got him." Jazz told Danny taking the baby from his hands.

"Thanks Jazz. I should be home around six in the morning." Danny told Sam grabbing his jacket.

Danny walked out the door and into the alley right next to his house. He transformed into his ghost half and flew off to work. Since Jazz was pregnant Danny wanted to leave her the truck just in case she needed to go anywhere. Her car got repossessed after their parents stopped paying for it. Now only eight hours to go and he would be by his son's side again, And only thirteen more days until her could kiss Sam again.


End file.
